An electronic device is manufactured by hermetically sealing an electronic component, such as an acceleration sensor element, an infrared sensor element, a gyro sensor, a crystal resonator, a surface acoustic wave element, and a MEMS element, within a housing part of a package for housing an electronic component. The electronic device is used as a component in various types of electronic equipment, such as an in-vehicle detector, an infrared detector, or a mobile terminal. In such an electronic device, a reduction in the amount of gas molecules present within the housing part in which the electronic component is hermetically sealed is sought in order to improve protection and functionality of the above-described electronic component.
Providing a getter material within the housing part is a known approach used in order to reduce the amount of gas molecules. The gas molecules present within the housing part are adsorbed by the getter material. As such, this getter material enables the amount of gas molecules present within the housing part to be reduced.
The getter material is, for example, provided as a component bonded to a metal plate or the like, which is made of metal grains that adsorb gasses and have been heated. The metal grains serving as the getter material are mutually bonded at a contact boundary. In addition, the metal grains, the metal plate, and the like are mutually bonded at the contact boundary. The metal plate is bonded to the housing part of the package for housing the electronic component by a bonding material, such as glass.